peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 May 1983 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-05-01 ; Comments * Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *''John had prepared a programme for today but it got locked in a cupboard so this is an alternative show with new releases and old favourites.'' *Echo And The Bunnymen: All That Jazz (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1 *''A bunch of tracks from a soundtrack album are played, Peel both ignoring the Sex Gang Children who he again describes as tedious, and opining that the label positive punk is not entirely accurate. In time "post-punk" and "goth" would supplant it.'' *Brigandage: Hide And Seek (v/a album - The Whip) Kamera KAM 014 *''Story of a disastrous charity night gig'' *Mighty Diamonds: Kinarky (7") Bad Gong *Killing Joke: Turn To Red (12" - Almost Red) Malicious Damage / Island 12 WIP 6550 *Zerra I: The West's Awake (7") Second Vision SV 001 *''John has been given a small bottle of Bommerlunder by Die Toten Hosen along with their latest single. He says he might give it to Cat when she has another boil but doesn't think he'll drink it. Funnily enough he said last week that he had stopped playing English drinking records on BFBS due to the swearing - implying that he had previously done so, and perhaps laying the groundwork for the subsequent session controversy'' *Gun Club: Come Back Jim (12" - Death Party) Animal 12 GUN 1 *A-Team: Trouble Pts 1 & 2 (12") !Drum! RUM3 *Skeletal Family: Just A Friend (7" - Trees) Luggage Label RRP 00724 *Cultural Roots: Drift Away From Evil (album - Drift Away From Evil) Reggae GL 002 *Blood And Roses: Shm YhShVh (v/a album - The Whip) Kamera KAM 014 *Fall: Fantastic Life (7" - Fall Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul) Kamera ERA 001 John had intended to play the other side, fforgetting that it was his version with the reversed labels *C Cat Trance: My Tattoo (mini-album - C Cat Trance) Red Flame RFM 19 *Ramones: Psycho Therapy (album - Subterranean Jungle) Sire 92-3800-1 *'File 2' *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Black Man Redemption (7") Tuff Gong *Erazerhead!: Werewolf (7") Flicknife FLS 218 *Kowalski: Steel Machines (album - Overman Underground) Virgin V 2265 *Equitables: Sanford (album - Jamming Fuh Carnival) Straker's GS 2230 *''John hopes to be able to take a long awaited trip to Berlin for a boat party on the 11th May'' *Hans-A-Plast: Menschenfresser (album - Ausradiert) No Fun NF 020 *Brilliant: Scream Like An Angel (v/a album - The Whip) Kamera KAM 014 *Ranking Devon: Pass The Chalice In The Circle (7") All Nation *C Cat Trance: Railway Magazine (mini-album - C Cat Trance) Red Flame RFM 19 *1919: Control (mini-album - Machine) Red Rhino REDLP 25 *Darkness & Jive: Furnace (7" - Furnace / Guys 'n' Dolls) Red Rhino RED 27 *''A mini gig guide for Germany.'' *''These are a new band, their debut single'' *Smiths: Hand In Glove (7") Rough Trade RT 131 *''Those are the Smiths, and they've had one or two rather extravagant write-ups in the musical papers, and the people at Rough Trade see them as being the next big thing as well. Perfectly adequate, that, as a debut single, I think it's called Hand In Glove,, but on the evidence of that, I can't see them as being that startling, there are better things around, assuredly....'' *Fathead: Champion (12") Greensleeves GRED 118 File ;Name *1) John Peel's Music - 1983-05.01A.mp3 *2) John Peel's Music - 1983-05.01B.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:59:02 *2) 00:56:45 ;Other *Many thanks to Eddie Berlin!. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1983 Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:BFBS Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment